Locura
by Karkinos
Summary: ¿Por qué Hermione Granger caracterizada siempre por su sapiencia y su templanza, había sido llevada a San Mungo en estado de Shock? ¿Por qué Ginny después de ver el "algo" en el ordenador de su amiga le pide a Harry el divorcio? HxR, HxG.


"_Hay veces que la realidad supera, con creces, a la ficción" _

**Descontrol**

Hermione Granger caracterizada siempre por su sapiencia y su templanza, había sido llevada a San Mungo en estado de Shock. Los médicos no sabían qué le había sucedido; en unos momentos parecía petrificada con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía haber visto a Voldemort con tutú interpretando "El lago de los cisnes" mientras le declaraba amor eterno, y al instante se ponía a reír histéricamente para luego pasar a gritar cosas tales como "¡_Pero que cojones_!", "_Esto es una conspiración_", _"¡¡Cómo puede haber en el mundo gente tan sumamente malvada!!_" y volvía a quedarse en estado catatónico.

Sus amigos fueron a corriendo a ver qué había sucedido; su marido, Ronald Weasley, asustado y pálido como Cásper en sus peores días entró corriendo a la habitación, llevándose por delante una mesa quirúrgica y a una enfermera que salió de allí indignada y gritando improperios.

.- Hermy, mi amor, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¡¡Maldita sea!! .- Fue desesperado a abrazarla, pero ella, como si fuera una acróbata, saltó a la cama de al lado, que gracias a Merlín se encontraba vacía.- ¿Por qué me huyes…?

.- ¿Por qué?.- sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.- ¿Y tienes la POCA vergüenza de preguntármelo? ¡¡Pedazo de cerdo!! Eres un vil traidor, que me has hecho sufrir siempre con tus cabezonerías por celoso, ¡¡Y yo haciéndote caso como una idiota!!

Los ojos y la boca de Ron no podían abrirse más. ¿De qué estaba hablando su racional, tranquila y estupenda esposa? Dejó de escucharla y rápidamente intentó buscar algo que hubiera hecho para merecerse semejante trato. "_Las revistas porno que me metió Charley en la cartera la última navidad las tiré, recogí el cuarto de baño y limpié el vómito que dejé en el garaje la última vez que salí con mis hermanos y con Harry_". Definitivamente no había hecho nada malo.

.- Pudiendo haber aprovechado esos años, conociéndole…- Ahora Ron había girado la cabeza y le prestaba total atención.- Cómo me hubiera cuidado, aunque nuestro amor fuera imposible, hubiera sido bellísimo devolverle la felicidad que le fue arrebatada.- Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Pobre…

.- ¿De quién demonios estás hablando Hermione?.- Ron se intentó acercar a ella, pero al verla coger el jarrón lleno de flores se paró.

.- ¡¡No te acerques! ¡Tú! Desgraciado pelirrojo, ¡¡Si no fuera porque bajaste a los infiernos a rescatar mi alma, que se la había llevado Voldemort, en un acto heroico de amor, te abriría la cabeza con este jarrón!!

.- ¿Qué yo he hecho exactamente qué?

.- No finjas, se que para un caballero como tu admitir que perdió la cabeza por una mujer como yo es algo fuera de lo común.- Ella lo miró desde arriba.- Tu lo arriesgaste todo por mí, por fin te diste cuenta de lo que la guarra de Lavender, con ayuda de Bellatrix habían tramado para separarnos.

Y lo consiguió. A Ron le dio un paro cardíaco ¿Quién era esa y qué había hecho con su esposa? La miró tirar el jarrón por la ventana (pobre del que pasara por allí en esos momentos) se escuchó un "¡¡Ahggg!!", y ella bajó de la cama, lo abrazó tiernamente y lo besó con pasión.

.- Si no te hubieras dado cuenta de que me amabas porque Blaise Zabini casi te gana una apuesta, yo ahora mismo estaría casada con Severus y tendría siete hijos con Remus Lupin.

A Ron le tuvieron que poner una cama al lado de su esposa, después de eso no volvió a ser el mismo.

* * *

Ginny Wesley estaba consternada por el reciente ingreso de su mejor amiga en San Mungo, y el consecuente internamiento de su hermano Ron. Los sanadores decían que no estaban bajo ningún hechizo, todo era un misterio y si había algo que a ella le encantaba, era resolverlos. Tomó su Kit de "El detective principiante", guantes de látex, lupa, gorra y gabardina al puto estilo Sherlock Holmes.

Salió de la casa que compartía con su marido, Harry Potter. Antes de marcharse le dejó una nota que decía:

"Sapito mío, voy a investigar una cosa, cuando vuelva, espérame desnudo en la cama, tu furia pelirroja quiere marcha"

Ginny caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta de al lado de su casa, sacó unas llaves llenas de llaveros de colores y tomó una de color rojo con estrellas. Abrió la puerta y se puso a investigar. Cualquiera diría que ella era una psicópata vestida así investigando la casa de sus vecinos con sumo cuidado y de puntillas "Para no destruir pruebas", pero es que ella se tomaba su trabajo muy enserio.

Cuando vio que en la planta baja no había nada sospechoso, subió las escaleras con calma y entró en el despacho de su amiga. Todo pulcramente ordenado maletines, libros, papeles, libros, carpetas, libros, hasta los bolígrafos encima de la mesa organizados alfabéticamente (por colores) y el ordenador portátil.

La pelirroja sabía que estaba mal, y que era más bien por curiosear que por ver si eso había causado la psicosis de Hermione. Se sentó en la cómoda butaca y le dio a la teclita de encender.

_Contraseña…._

"_Mierda_" pensó Ginny. "_A saber que demonios a puesto_". Haciendo acopio de toda su astucia y de todas las cosas que le había contado Hermione durante sus chorrocientos años de amistad resolvió que había al menos diez cosas que podía utilizar como contraseña.

_--Escreguto--_

…

_Error –dos oportunidades restantes-_

_Contraseña...._

_--Ronald--_

….

_Error_. La pelirroja rió, eso era demasiado obvio, ahora solo le quedaba una oportunidad para averiguar cual era la maldita contraseña, y seguramente que si no lo hacía el ordenador explotaría, su amiga era muy celosa de su intimidad. Paseó la mirada por la habitación y entonces lo vio allí, sus tapas destartaladas, un mamotreto gigantesco capaz de romper un pie o una cabeza, según dónde cayera.

_Contraseña..._

_--HistoriaDeHogwarts--_

….

..

"_**Bienvenido a Windows 95"**_

Con un grito de triunfo se puso a investigar, solo encontró documentos de trabajo, una agenda personal sobre todas las cosas que debía hacer o que ya había hecho, papeleo, papeleo… Nada. Con Unamuno en la barbilla y una mueca de aburrimiento la chica iba a cerrar el ordenador cuando un icono semi-escondido llamó su atención. "Historial de Internet" Últimas visitas…

Y entonces lo comprendió todo.

.-.-.

Harry Potter se encontraba tendido en su mullida cama desnudo, con un cuenco de fresas silvestres a un lado y al otro, uno de chocolate fundido, estaba ansioso, cuando su furia pelirroja llegase seguramente tendría una de las mejores noches de su vida, aunque ese día, su mujer se estaba retrasando mucho.

Sabía que llegaba de trabajar a las tres de la tarde y ella sabía que él hoy llegaba a las once de la noche; eran las doce y aún no había aparecido. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? "¡_Ah! La puerta, acaba de llegar_" Harry sonrió y se echó la nata por las partes íntimas de su cuerpo.

.- Amor míiiiiiiioooo…- Canturreó.

Escuchó como tiraba el bolso por las escaleras y sus pasos apresurados, "_Ansiosa_", estaba así por estar con él. Cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta, algo en su interior le hizo ver que las cosas no estaban bien, ya sea por sus desarrollados sentidos de auror, por su perspicacia innata o por ver que la pelirroja llevaba un cuchillo en la mano y en la otra un papel en el que leyó claramente la palabra –DIVORCIO-.

.- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado?

Ella lo miró como si quisiera atravesarlo con una lanza. Harry se había puesto de pie, había metido un pie en el cuenco del chocolate y lo estaba manchando todo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de nata y en la mano derecha estrujaba una fresa. Si no estuviera tan colérica se hubiera tirado al suelo a reír.

.- No finjas, Potter. Quiero el divorcio.

.- ¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE???.

.- El divorcio, has oído bien, tú no me valoras ni me amas como yo te he amado a ti, además después de estar toda mi vida esperándote tú me dejas tirada por la maldita de Chang o por Romilda Vane. Hasta que yo no moví cielo y tierra para volver a estar contigo no te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí, y eso me duele mucho, porque por fin me dí cuenta de una cosa.

Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de angustia digna de la reina del drama.

.- Estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy y no puedo aguantar más sin estar a su lado.

* * *

.- ¡Quiero que este ser se vaya de mi lado! – Hermione gritaba otra vez al médico y a las enfermeras mientras señalaba a Ron inconsciente.- Es más falso que el alma de Judas!

.- ¿El alma de quién?-Le preguntó el doctor.

.- ¡De Judas! ¡Por Dios que incultura!

.- Parece que su estado es peor del que imaginaba, ahora se imagina a personas que no existen.- murmuró el doctor.- ¿Y ese Dios del que hablas está aquí ahora mismo?

.- Pues claro, idiota.- La castaña estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos.- Él está en todas partes.

Los médicos negaron con la cabeza y salieron de allí rápidamente. La chica del pelo rizado se rascó la cabeza y miró al bello durmiente que yacía a su lado. Sus rasgos afilados, sus labios perfectos, la piel pálida y le vino el recuerdo de algo que había leído.

"_..Y ella estaba allí sentada, en aquel bar muggle ahogando sus penas, porque el amor de su vida, Ron Weasley había comenzado a salir con Lavender Brown, cuando un extraño le tocó la mano con delicadeza, alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos negros de Blasie Zabini…"_

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido por la llegada de una nueva cama a la estancia, Ginny Weasley se debatía entre dos enfermeros que intentaban atarla con correas a la cama.

.- Soltadme que lo mato, ¡tengo que matar a ese desgraciado! – La pelirroja señalaba a un rezagado Harry, el cual, como si se hubiera puesto de moda la seguía en otra camilla con la cabeza vendada, únicamente iba vestido con una bata mal colocada, manchado de chocolate y nata.

Los dejaron allí de mala manera y salieron escopetados, cualquiera se quedaba en esa habitación de desequilibrados. Ginny dejó de gritar cuando fijó su vista en Hermione y si todo el mundo creía que eso iba a tranquilizarlas, por eso de que las mujeres entre ellas se entienden y ,más siendo mejores amigas, estaban completamente equivocados.

.- ¡¡Zorra!! ¡Mentirosa!

.- ¡¡Fresca!!

.- ¡Desgraciada!

.- ¡Traidora!

Harry las miraba como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, hasta que se mareó y tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. ¿De qué demonios iba todo aquello? Se intentó quitar un poco de nata que había quedado en la bata que había atinado a ponerse encima de los calzoncillos que su mujer le había tirado a la cabeza (junto con el Diccionario Inglés –Español, Español-Ingles que le había hecho una brecha en la cabeza). Observó que Ron se removía en su cama, su despistado e inocente, por no decir ignorante amigo estaba despertándose y con valentía alzo la cabeza para enterarse de la conversación, claro que las chicas no se dieron cuenta de eso.

.- ¡¡Yo que creía que todos los años en Hogwarts me ayudabas!! ¡Pero no! Solo era para acostarte con Harry y quitármelo. – Ron, por puro instinto de macho celoso miró como si quisiera ahorcar a Harry que solo pudo abrir los ojos con horror.

.- ¿Y que hay de ti? ¡¡Que hasta te acuestas con tu propio hermano!! – Ahora fue Harry el que miró con odio a Ron y a éste le tocó la mirada de espanto y el consecuente desmayo.

.- ¿Pero sabes qué? Me da igual, ¡¡Quédate con Potter!! Porque yo me voy a ir a vivir con la persona que siempre he amado, Draco Malfoy.

.- ¡Já! A la que le da igual es a mi, por mi que Potter se vaya a hacer puñetas.- hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.- Yo empezaré una nueva vida, al lado de Blaise Zabini.

Harry no sabía si desmayarse, tirarse por la ventana o echarse a llorar, hacía menos de media hora estaba tendido en la cama desnudo con un cuenco de chocolate, segundos después estaba herido llevando a su esposa a San Mungo y ahora le llamaban cornudo, infiel, idiota, le mandaban a hacer puñetas, que por cierto tendría que averiguar que era eso.

Y él que solo quería tener una noche calenturienta con su esposa entre las sábanas de seda…Ahora ella le hablaba de divorcio y de querer casarse con Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? ¿Se habían vuelto todos locos? Y como enviada por la providencia divina, por la puerta apareció una Luna Lovegood muy, MUY sonriente.

.- Vaya, veo que ustedes dos lo descubrieron.- Interrumpió los planes de boda que ya tenían las amigas en marcha, después de insultarse y querer matarse, se dijeron a si mismas, que por el romance que habían tenido en un pasado, que no debían pelearse, Ginny se había cambiado de cama y se habían puesto a hablar de planes de boda.- Bueno, no hay de que preocuparse, esto tiene solución.

.- Claro que tiene solución Loony, ¿Quieres ser nuestra dama de honor? Vamos a hacer una boda conjunta, las dos, con los amores de nuestra vida. ¿Por qué demonios llevas una bata blanca?

.- Están peor de lo que esperaba.- Susurró para si misma feliz, mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex.

.- Luna, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Dijo un Harry cansado de la situación.

.- Claro que si, ellas han descubierto una cosa que creé hace unos años, y se ve que les ha afectado por su delicado estado de salud.- Mientras decía esto les inyectó a ambas una poción que las dejó completamente dormidas.

.- ¿Qué demonios has hecho Luna? Tú no eres médico.

.- ¡Ah es cierto! No me acordaba.- Y como si la cosa no fuera con ella se acercó a Ron y le inyectó algo que le despertó.- Creo que no las he matado.- Le tocó la nariz a Hermione.

.- ¿Matar a quién…?- Preguntó Ron totalmente desorientado.

El ojiverde se planteó seriamente pegarse un tiro, si esto era una broma pesada deseaba que se acabara enseguida, no creía poder aguantar mucho más, odiaba las situaciones absurdas, y sin duda alguna esta lo era.

.- Ahora tenéis que escucharme, los dos.- Luna miraba al techo mientras tanto con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Mientras tanto, Ron se había incorporado, miró a su mujer y a su hermana.

.- Por fin se han callado.-miró a Luna - ¿Están muertas?

.- No Ron, creo que solo dormidas.

.- Luna, antes has dicho que ellas se encuentran en un estado delicado de salud, ¿qué les sucede? – Le preguntó el Harry con curiosidad.

.- Todo a su tiempo. Ellas han descubierto una cosa que las ha dejado en estado de shock y no saben distinguir entre la realidad y la ficción, su estado de ánimo y posiblemente el estrés de sus trabajos…Mezclado con unos maridos que las dejan insatisfechas sexualmente les haya provocado esto.

Ambos se miraron y luego apartaron las miradas rojos hasta las orejas, ahora a parte de los insultos ya recibidos los llamaban incompetentes sexuales, y no sus mujeres sino una de sus mejores amigas; para ambos eso era el colmo, hicieron hoscos gestos y empezaron a replicarle, ella les interrumpió.

.- Pero claro, eso último es solo una suposición. Si desean curarlas…- El móvil de Luna sonó el bolsillo.- Si ¿dígame? Aah…Vale….Vale…Sí, que suban a la habitación 111, sí, lo más rápido que puedan.-los miró con cara de circunstancia.- Ahora, me van a escuchar, de acuerdo.- a la rubia se le puso voz de ultratumba.- Hace años creé una página muy bonita y curiosa, para que en ella todos las personas que conocieran nuestra historia opinasen y creasen sus propias historias…

.- No entiendo que tiene que ver…- interrumpió Ron.

.- Esas historias tienen que ver con nuestras vidas. Con las de todos. Es muy sencillo de utilizar, eliges los personajes, de qué género trata el relato; romance, humor, drama…

.-¿Y…?

.- Pues como es una página dónde abunda la creatividad, no tiene porqué tratar de las parejas iniciales, es decir, muchos fans prefieren acabar la historia a su manera, mezclándonos a todos...

.- No te entiendo Luna.

.- Mira que eres corto Potter.- Una voz muy, pero que muy familiar lo interrumpió. Los dos amigos alzaron la cabeza y se encontraron con Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.- Quiere decir que tu y Weasley no necesariamente han acabado juntos, igual que la sabelotodo y el pobretón.

.- Efectivamente.- Canturreó la Rubia.

Harry se estremeció…¿No acabar con Ginny? La sangre se le heló en el cuerpo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y el labio le tembló. No, no podía ser, él sin SU Ginny, sin la razón de su existencia, sin ese volcán…Además si no estaba con ella…¿No existiría James? Miró a su amiga horrorizado. ¿Cómo podía haber algo tan horrible?

.- ¿Se puede saber que cojones hacen ellos aquí? – gritó enojado Ron, el moreno recién llegado se ocultó tras la espalda de la rubia, puesto que el Weasley parecía querer sacarle las entrañas.

.- Tienen que estar aquí para recibirlas cuando las despierte. Así se darán cuenta de que ellos no son las personas sobre las que han leído y la memoria implantada desaparecerá, al igual que el "Shock Traumático".

Harry no estaba muy conforme con la presencia de aquellas dos serpientes ni con la explicación que les había dado Luna, ella había dicho que Ginny tenía un delicado estado de salud, y eso le inquietaba muchísimo (incluso más que el hecho de que había una página en Internet que hablaba de ellos y que lo separaban de su Ginny), deseaba poder volver a la normalidad cuanto antes, a su cama mullida, con su cuenco de fresas, chocolate y su bote de nata montada…

Por su parte, Ron se debatía entre sacarle los ojos al moreno o echar a aquellos dos a patadas limpia, después de estrangular a Luna, odiaba cuando su amiga decía cosas sin sentido dando por hecho que con esa vaga insinuación quedaba todo aclarado. Estaba desconcertado y eso no era bueno, pues un horrible dolor de cabeza le martilleaba el cerebro iba en aumento. Solo tenía una certeza, como uno de esos dos idiotas tocase a Hermione, iban a correr ríos, y no de agua, sino de sangre.

La ex Ravenclaw se acercó a sus amigas y las apuntó con la varita, ambas despertaron, parecían más calmadas y miraron a su amiga con una sonrisa. Y continuaron en la conversación que estaban antes, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

.- ¿Te has decidido ya? – Ambas sonreían.

.- Pero chicas, miren quienes han venido ¡Sus nuevos maridos! – Chilló Luna para espanto de los Gryffindors.

La cara de ella se llenó de felicidad intensa y se pusieron a gritar de emoción.

. -¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – Preguntó la pelirroja ansiosa

.- ¡¡Quiero comérmelo a besos!! – Hermione miraba a todos los lados con los ojos brillantes.

Su rubia amiga señaló a los dos hombres que se encontraban cerca de la puerta. Ellas se quedaron en silencio, analizando si eso era una broma o no. Pronto algo se encendió en su cerebro, algo no andaba bien. Hermione miraba con ojo crítico a Blaise, un hombre negro, alto, guapo, con unos kilitos de más, barriga ponzoñosa para ser exactos, la sonrisa blanca, y una mirada que dejaba mucho que desear. Luego miró a Ron.

.- Creo que aunque sea un traidor incestuoso prefiero al pecoso antes que a este.

.- Oye Sabelotodo, más respeto.

.- Nada, nada Blaise, ya has oído lo que dice la señorita, ¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!.- Luna se sacudió las manos cuando echó al Slytherin a patadas, literalmente.- ¿Y tú que opinas Ginevra?

.- Pues…-Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al hombre, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. El rubio, sorprendido a más no poder, se giró para mirar la cara de Harry, podía decirse que en ese momento su alma se iba de su cuerpo. "_Dulce venganza_" pensó el rubio.

.-Me gustan los caballeros con más pelo.- Dicho esto se volvió a la cama con su amiga.- Además que esos cuatro pelos rubios me parecen insulsos.- Harry estalló en carcajadas junto con Ron.

Tras esto, Luna invitó "amablemente" al Slytherin, que parecía querer desollar a la pelirroja, a abandonar la sala y se quedó de nuevo con los cuatro. Todos parecían estar más calmados y por lo menos ahora se encontraban en silencio.

.- Ahora vosotras dos, miradme atentamente, mientras os tomáis estos frasquitos.- Les entregó unos tubitos de color rojo.- LO que habéis leído no es verdad, es ficción. – Hicieron lo que les dijo su amiga. Después de tomar el líquido, que según Hermione sabía a baba de Troll (y mira que ella bien lo sabía porque en su primer año uno le había babeado a base de bien), ambas abrieron los ojos como platos.

.- ¡¡Ay Ron!!

.- ¡¡Merlín, Harry!!

Las dos se tiraron a los brazos de sus respectivas parejas y, como si no hubiera mañana los besaron hasta quedarse sin saliva.

.- Siento haberte lanzado el cuchillo…

.- Perdona amor, no debía haberte amenazado con el jarrón…

.- Espero que no te duela que te pillase la mano con el coche.

.- No quería tirarte la televisión a la pierna cariño..

.- Ejem, ejem.- Los cuatro voltearon a verla.- Ahora no hay tiempo para las disculpas, como buena médico que soy…

.- Tú no eres médico, Luna.

.- ¿No? Es que me meto mucho en el papel.

.- Igualmente di lo que tengas que decirnos.- Le sonrió Ginny.

.- El descubrimiento que hicieron les afectó tanto mentalmente porque estaban en una situación delicada, como ya he dicho antes. Su subconsciente se vio alterado por las hormonas que están segregando, ya que- hizo una pausa y sus ojos brillaron.- Ambas están embarazadas.

* * *

Esta es una idea loca que se me ha ocurrido a las cuatro de la mañana.

Tenía pensado hacerlo un one-shot, pero al final he dividido lo escrito en dos partes. Jejeje

Si les ha gustado dejen un comentario, sino, pueden dejar un comentario Bomba.

:D


End file.
